


He Came out in a ball of Glitter

by Flakingnapstich



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakingnapstich/pseuds/Flakingnapstich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti-gay "Conversion Therapy" typically has one of two results; suicide, or the kid coming out "in a ball of glitter." Sam did not commit suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Came out in a ball of Glitter

I was reading the article [One Conversion Therapy Story: “I Was Told Every Other Gay Person on Earth Had Been Executed"](http://www.patheos.com/blogs/friendlyatheist/2015/06/05/one-conversion-therapy-story-i-was-told-every-other-gay-person-on-earth-had-been-executed/) and was impressed with the strength and determination of the man whose tale it told. A single phrase however stuck out for me.

> _Sam considered suicide as the trauma continued, but at the last minute decided he would rather repress his identity and act like the therapy had worked. As a “straight” person, he had no sexual urges and no concept of sexuality. When he finally found a safe community in college where he could come out, he says he “came out in a ball of glitter,” partially because he thought that’s how it was done. But then, he embraced his self-described flamboyance._

An image popped into my head at that moment, unbidden and without other context. I imagined a closet door being burst from its hinges by a massive floating sphere of multicolored glitter. The surface was swirling with currents of color, not unlike the surface of a planetary gas giant. It levitated into the crowded room, shocking everyone there. Suddenly, it exploded and the young man, now with the pink Mohawk he sports in the article, descended from his floating chrysalis, naked save for a pride flag draping his naked body. As his feet reached for the ground the flag rent and reshaped into a garment and boots so he was fully and suitably clothed when his feet touched the ground.

He stood there a moment, the onlookers dazed by his resplendent fabulousness. He reached out his hand and a non-binary individual of indecipherable gender offered him a drink they had mixed while he was still in the floating sphere.

"Here," they said, handing him the drink. "You must be thirsty."


End file.
